


Erotica eXchange

by gossipCoco



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossipCoco/pseuds/gossipCoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Auteur</b> : Gossip Coco<br/><b>Genre</b> : Lemon, Angst, S/M, UR mais histoire parallèle.<br/><b>Pairing</b> : ItachiAnko<br/><b>Rating </b>: MA<br/><b>Disclaimer</b> : Les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas.<br/><b>Résumé</b> : Uchiha Itachi, ancien membre d’une organisation criminelle, Akatsuki, est portier de nuit dans un hôtel Un soir, arrive Mitarashi Anko, en qui il reconnaît une de ses anciennes victimes, prisonnières de geôles secrètes de son organisation et avec qui il entretenait une relation amoureuse teintée de sadomasochisme…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : Je me dois de rendre hommage au sublime mais sulfureux film « Portier de Nuit » de Liliana Cavani, joué par Charlotte Rampling et Dick Bogarde qui m’a inspiré la relation entre Itachi et Anko décrite et contée dans cette fanfiction. Sans ce film, je ne pense pas que j’aurai osé écrire, ou à défaut, aller aussi loin dans la nature du lien qui unit ces deux protagonistes de Naruto dans ce texte, texte qui contiendra du lemon et des relations sadomasochistes. Je n’ai pas repris le contexte historique de « Portier de Nuit » bien que l‘histoire se déroule durant une période de conflits très violents ainsi que les grandes lignes : l’attirance mortifère d’une jeune femme envers celui qui a été durant une période limitée son bourreau et son geôlier et la relation torturée entre ses deux personnages alors qu’ils sont tous deux prisonniers de leur passé.
> 
>  **Avertissement** : Cette histoire :  
>  -> est formellement déconseillée aux moins de 16ans  
> -> est vivement déconseillée aux moins de 18ans qui n'ont pas une idée de la sexualité dans la réalité.  
> -> contient des scènes explicitement sexuelles et/ou de violences physiques et/ou psychologiques.  
> -> n'est pas recommandée aux personnes croyant encore à Bisounoursland où tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil, tout le monde il est puceau.  
> -> ne fait pas l'apologie de la pornographie ni de la violence, sexuelle ou non.  
> -> est une pure fiction. Elle ne se base sur aucun fait réel.
> 
> Dans tous les cas, n'oubliez jamais de vous protéger en utilisant le préservatif qui est à ce jour le seul moyen efficace contre les Infections Sexuellement Transmissibles.

Musique d’ambiance : http://youtu.be/3MaUfSawnmo  
  
  


**Chapitre Premier**

  
  
  


C’était un début de soirée des plus ordinaires. Il avait plu et le ciel restait obstinément gris. Ce fut ce jour-là que la vie d’Uchiha Itachi bascula. Ou plutôt que l’existence qu’il s’était forgée et qu’il offrait aux yeux du monde depuis dix ans bascula. Parce que la vie que le jeune homme menait ressemblait plus à une tranquille indifférence affectée. La guerre, de quelque côté qu’on fusse, changeait les gens. Il était le premier à le savoir. Et désormais, il vivait comme un fantôme de l’être qu’il était autrefois, une ombre tapi au cœurs des ténèbres de la nuit.  
  
Itachi était arrivé comme tous les jours à dix-huit heures à l’hôtel où il travaillait comme portier de nuit. Un hôtel sans grande prétention, dans une station balnéaire morne du pays de l’eau mais qui lui convenait parfaitement. Comme chaque soir, il s’enquerrait sans intérêt véritable de ses quelques collègues, du nombre de clients attendus pour vérifier la disponibilité des chambres réservées pour la nuit avant de se servir discrètement d‘un verre de saké. Et comme chaque soir, il croyait que sa nuit serait comme toutes les autres, dans le silence et les ténèbres. Il s’installerait comme à son habitude à son comptoir, serait d’une politesse courtoise avec les clients, rudoierait le garçon d’étage Sasuke parce qu’il le ne supportait déjà pas et que ce gamin ne savait pas torcher la vieille du dernier étage avant de regagner son poste, tâche à laquelle Itachi devrait accomplir malgré tout. Puis, plus tard dans la nuit, peut être qu’une femme seule le ferait sonner pour prétexte quelconque alors qu’elle n’avait besoin que d’un homme pour chauffer ses draps, se faire baiser en d’autres termes, chose qu’il faisait de bonne grâce sans éprouver pour autant du plaisir, tout juste un vague ennui. Peut être même qu’un jour, il ne viendrait pas parce qu’il était mort dans la solitude de son misérable appartement, avec son chat pour seul compagnon. Et personne ne s’en apercevrait. Cette vie insipide, il s‘y était résigné.  
Alors qu’il attendait patiemment à son comptoir, un groupe de clients venait d’entrer bruyamment dans l’hôtel. Des shinobis, d’après les vêtements qu’ils portaient et qui vivaient une autre vie que celle d’Itachi. Et le jeune homme la vit. Et la reconnut tout de suite. Mitarashi Anko. Comment ne pouvait-il ne pas la reconnaître? Un profond sentiment de malaise l’envahit et une vague de souvenirs le submergea. Que faisait-elle donc ici? Songea-t-il. N’était-elle pas morte? Et toute cette monotonie quotidienne s’en trouva bouleversée en l‘espace d‘un instant. Son passé était face à lui. Anko était revenue dans son existence, sans crier gare et sans qu’il en sut la raison.  
Alors que, d’une main, il cherchait les clés des chambres que les clients lui réclamaient, Anko se retourna et son regard tomba sur le sien. Ses yeux, quelques secondes auparavant rieurs, se figèrent, comme glacés par l’effroi. Pourtant, Itachi ne se départit pas de l’inexpressivité de son visage, se contentant de lui donner ses clés de sa chambre. Elle l’avait reconnu : l’Uchiha l’avait clairement lu dans ses yeux. Encore figée par le visage qu’elle croyait ne jamais revoir, la jeune femme réagit à peine lorsque qu’un homme la prit tendrement par l’épaule. A son allure, Itachi sut que c’était un shinobi. Un puissant ninja. C’était visible. Même si Itachi avait renoncé depuis la fin de la guerre à l’art des shinobis, il n’avait rien perdu de ses sens aiguisés.  
« Kakashi, murmura Anko alors que l’homme l’entraînait vers l’escalier.  
— Ma chérie, montons, lui fit le dénommé Kakashi. Je suis impatient d’aller me doucher. La journée a été rude. »  
Sans lui répondre, la jeune femme le suivit docilement non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en direction d’Itachi. Ce dernier était déjà accaparé par d’autres clients. Il ne la regardait plus. Mais il savait quelle chambre elle occupait. La chambre vingt-et-un.  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
Il avait éteint les lumières du hall d’entrée. Itachi avait besoin de cette obscurité pour laisser les souvenirs remonter à la surface, tout ce qu’il avait enfoui, tout ce qu’il avait été durant cette sombre époque. Parfois, cette vie qu’il avait menée semblait être celle d’un autre. Celle d’un criminel qui avait fait exécuté nombre de prisonniers et fait d’innombrables victimes. Celle d’un criminel qui avait pris plaisir à torturer des êtres qui avaient l’imprudence ou le malheur de s’opposer à l’Akatsuki et ne pas avoir eu les capacités à lui résister. Et il était ce criminel. Il ne pouvait pas le nier.  
Les yeux plongés dans le vide, faisant passer son verre d’alcool d’une main à l’autre, il ne voyait plus le hall plongé dans les ténèbres. Itachi ne revoyait plus que Anko lors de son arrivée dans les geôles de son organisation. Elle était seule au milieu des autres prisonniers. Une prisonnière parmi tant d’autres. Ramenée par Orochimaru. Des gens de tous horizons, de tous les âges, mélangés entre eux. Gens du commun et ninjas aguerris. Tous ceux qui avaient été capturés par l’Akatsuki pendant la Grande Guerre Ninja. Et elle était là. Le regard apeuré. Et il avait été fasciné. Fasciné par la douleur muette de son visage. Parce que désormais, lui et ses semblables auraient droit de vie et de mort sur ce misérable troupeau de prisonniers, elle comme les autres. Avait-elle perdu son père, sa mère? Itachi s’en moquait. Ce qui l’intéressait était la solitude qui émanait de cette frêle jeune fille, l’innocence qui émanait de son être. Il voulait immortaliser cela, comme il le faisait avec ses autres « patients », souvent jusqu’à la mort. Il les photographiait avant, pendant et après leur mort. Parce que ces moments étaient si uniques qu’il voulait se les approprier. Et elle aussi. Il ne connaissait pas encore son nom. Tout juste, à son bandeau frontal, Itachi avait su qu’elle venait du village de Konoha. Orochimaru s’était-il « amusé » avec elle? Cela expliquait peut être le calme apparent dont elle faisait preuve alors que le sentiment de terreur était perceptible. Ou alors, sa propre terreur l’avait comme anesthésiée. Mais cela lui importait peu. Il la filmait, le jeune criminel braquait sa caméra et la violente lumière blanche sur son visage lui donnait un teint pâle, un peu maladif. Elle osa jeter un bref regard avant de se détourner. Itachi ressentit le familier et enivrant sentiment de puissance, de pouvoir qu’il savait exercer autant de finesse qu’avec autant de brutalité sur de malheureux promis à une mort atroce.  
Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par le vieux veilleur de nuit qui faisait sa ronde.  
« Je vous réveille? lui fit sarcastiquement le vieillard.  
— Non, fichez-moi la paix, marmonna sèchement Itachi.  
— Oh, excusez-moi, répliqua tout aussi sèchement son collègue. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »  
Visiblement, Itachi avait vexé le vieil homme. Ce n’était pas son genre, de s’emporter de la sorte. Il se leva et présenta ses excuses.  
« Tout le monde a ses ennuis. » se contenta Itachi avec un léger haussement d’épaule.  
En réalité, son esprit était attiré par la chambre vingt-et-un. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir si Anko dormait. Ou si elle aussi, de l’avoir revu l’avait ramené dix ans en arrière, dans les geôles qui avaient changé leurs existences.


	2. Chapitre Deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d'ambiance http://youtu.be/AxAOHez4meA

  
**Chapitre Deux**   
  
  


Anko ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Tout le passé qu’elle avait soigneusement enfoui avait ressurgi dans cet hôtel. Dans le hall de cet hôtel. Parce qu’elle l’avait cru mort depuis longtemps et qu’il avait réchappé au terrible jugement qu‘avaient connus certains membres de l‘Akatsuki. Ce n’était pas le cas. Il était là, Uchiha Itachi, bien vivant. Ils s’étaient fait face. Ils s’étaient regardés. Et soudain, la vieille terreur s’empara d’elle mêlée à divers sentiments. La jeune femme s’efforçait ne pas trembler. Elle ne voulait pas réveiller Kakashi qui dormait à ses côtés et lui devoir lui fournir des explications. La jeune femme lui avait caché son terrible passé. Mais les images imprimées dans sa mémoire étaient redevenues si nettes et les bruits si distincts que tout cela semblait avoir lieu la veille et non dix ans auparavant. Des bruits d’une fenêtre brisée. Et la cruauté du regard amusé de celui qui l’avait choisie comme jouet alors qu’elle tentait d’échapper à la pluie de shurikens et de kunais qu’il lui envoyait. Une de première fois où elle était à sa merci. Elle était nue, pitoyable créature. Itachi ne disait rien mais Anko savait ce qu’il attendait d’elle. Pathétique petite chose. Le bourreau prenait un plaisir évident à la torturer de la sorte, lui faire ressentir tout le pouvoir qu‘il exerçait sur sa détenue. Comme il avait pris plaisir à la filmer à son arrivée. Puis il avait sommairement exécuté deux autres jeunes filles arrivées en même temps qu’elle sous ses yeux horrifiés. Pour lui faire bien comprendre qu‘elle ne devait rien espérer. Qu‘elle n‘avait plus aucun espoir. Mais elle était trop épuisée pour le haïr. Trop humiliée par la situation pour puiser dans ses dernières forces pour se révolter. De toute façon, elle avait vu mourir tant de gens à cause de cette guerre, avant même d‘avoir été capturé par Orochimaru. Qu‘elle meure lui apparaissait alors comme une délivrance ou qu‘elle vive comme une victoire sur ce qu‘elle endurait. Mais quelle victoire au juste? Après tout, l’Akatsuki avait déjà tué beaucoup de ses amis, des membres de sa famille, réduit Konocha à l‘état de siège. Elle n’avait plus rien à quoi se rattacher. Elle savait qu’une mort rapide et sans douleur était un luxe et une illusion en tant de guerre. C’était encore plus vrai aux mains de ces terroristes.  
Elle chercha d’une main le paquet de cigarettes sur la table de chevet et s’en alluma une. Tous les pénibles souvenirs qu’elle avait réussis à ranger dans un coin sombre de son esprit revenaient, comme un vieux film. Anko comprit qu’elle n’en serait jamais libérée, ni de son passé ni de cet homme qui l‘avait réduite à l‘état d‘esclave. Quoique qu’elle fasse, quoiqu’elle désire au fond d’elle-même, elle savait que ce qu’elle avait vécu avaient été des sensations terrifiantes, impossible à oublier. Paradoxalement, cela lui avait manqué. Car elle s’était sentie vivre. Au plus profond du désespoir et de l’horreur, jamais celle qu’on surnommait la Vipère n’avait autant saisi ce qu’être vivant signifiait. Depuis lors, elle était emmurée dans une demie vie.  
Avec un geste d’impatience, trop fébrile pour se rendormir, Anko se leva pour aller se rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. Elle avait soif mais n’osait pas sonner pour lui demander une bouteille d’eau. Elle avait trop peur. Même si Kakashi l’aurait défendue et, même si, elle en était sûre, Itachi n’aurait rien tenté de faire, à part faire son travail de portier, la peur l‘emportait sur le reste.  
« Quelle ironie! Songea-t-elle. Là aussi, il garde une porte. »  
Sa main rageuse frappa le rebord de l’évier. Encore maintenant, dix ans après, elle se sentait redevenir la misérable créature qu’elle avait été. Mais, aussi paradoxal et horrible que cela lui apparaissait, Anko avait senti une palpitation familière vibrer en elle. C’était lui qui lui avait appris à ressentir sa vie.  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
« Il semblerait que ce soit bien calme. »  
Itachi leva les yeux de son comptoir et vit Sasori se tenir devant lui. Le maître des Marionnettes le fixait de son regard vide. Comme Itachi, Sasori était un ancien membre de l’Akatsuki, un criminel en fuite.  
« La même chambre, je suppose? Lui demanda le brun.  
— Comme d’habitude, sourit froidement l’ancien ninja de Suna. Tu es inquiet?  
— Mais pourquoi?  
— A cause du « procès », rétorqua le rouquin avant d‘esquisser un sourire entendu. On traite ton cas, je te rappelle. Mais en ce qui te concerne, tu n’as rien à craindre. Il n’y a plus personne qui se souvienne de toi car ils sont tous morts, n‘est-ce pas?  
— Certes, certes. Je n’ai pas oublié le « procès ». »  
Récupérant ses clés, Sasori ajouta :  
« J’aimerai faire danser mes marionnettes. Tu monteras tout à l’heure? Il n’y a personne pour te demander dans la nuit, je suppose.  
— Mais oui, bien sûr. »  
Itachi le regarda prendre l’ascenseur avant de pousser un léger soupir. Ainsi, toutes les personnes susceptibles de le confondre face à un juge étaient mortes? Ce n’était pas le cas. Il en restait une, qui dormait deux étages plus haut. Peut être devrait-il procéder lui-même à sa disparition? Mais cette idée le répugnait profondément. Itachi avait toujours détesté ce qu’il avait été et surtout, d’y avoir pris autant de plaisir. Parce que sa petite Anko n’avait pas été une simple prisonnière à ses yeux. Et soudain, ce que ses anciens compagnons de l’Akastuki appelaient « procès » lui apparut comme une grotesque mascarade. Il s’agissait en fait de vérifier que tous les actes qu’ils avaient commis durant la dernière Grande Guerre Ninja ne puissent pas être l’objet d’une enquête. La manière la plus simple et la plus radicale était de brûler tous les papiers et de retrouver avant d’éliminer tous les témoins, en particulier les rares survivants de leurs geôles.  
Durant ces séances, il y aurait également Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu et Zetsu.  
« Ridicule, » marmonna Itachi en secouant la tête.  
Au fond de lui, ce n’était pas de la fierté qu’il éprouvait, comme c’était visiblement le cas pour ses anciens compagnons. Non, c’était un regret. Le regret de n’avoir pas gardé Anko auprès de lui.  
  
  
Eclairée par un seul et unique spot de lumière crue braqué par Itachi, la chambre de Sasori était envahie par une musique douce et langoureuse. Ce dernier avait sorti sa deuxième marionnette préférée, qu’il appelait Sakura, du nom de celle qu’elle était avant de tomber entre les griffes du nukenin. Il ne pouvait plus s’en servir comme arme désormais sans risquer d’être démasqué alors, en lieu et place, il les faisait « danser », comme avant. Mais, dorénavant, seul Itachi était le seul spectateur de ces danses étranges hypnotisant le jeune homme. C’était un jeu cruel dont certaines des victimes du rouquin avaient encore conscience. Car toutes ses marionnettes avaient été humaines autrefois. Sur les dernières années de la guerre, avant que l’Akatsuki ne s’effondre, Sasori avait trouvé un moyen de conserver la conscience de ses victimes après de nombreux échecs. Sakura, une très jolie Shinobi de Konoha, avait livré une âpre bataille contre le roux avant de perdre. Elle s’était vue transformée lentement en poupée. Elle ne pouvait pas parler, à part proférer quelques sons et seul son regard témoignait de ce qui lui restait de conscience. Sasori la considérait comme son plus beau chef d’œuvre, son art le plus suprême et le plus raffiné.  
Itachi, lui, trouvait ça beau et atroce, délicat et cruel. Il l’avait vu faire danser plusieurs marionnettes à la fois dans le grand hall du quartier général. C’était une sorte de distraction, un moment d’oisiveté auquel nombre de membres de l’organisation assistait sans déplaisir. Ces moments de divertissement étaient rares, alors, tous en profitaient. La grâce émanait des poupées qui, sous les doigts agiles de Sasori, semblaient de étonnamment vivantes ; leurs corps se mouvaient sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Dans cette assistance passive, ils commentaient avec délectation le petit spectacle, parfois comme de véritables critiques d’art, souvent avec des obscénités. Certains n’hésitaient à pas murmurer que Sasori avait conservé leurs attributs sexuels dans des buts autrement plus charnels. Cela ne apparaissaient ni barbare ni intolérable. Chacun avait des façons très particulières de s’occuper de leurs victimes. D’ailleurs, en cet instant, Itachi se moquait de savoir si Sakura servait juste de danseuse ou était-elle « employée » à d’autres fins plus intimes. Cette danse magnifique et macabre en même temps était sa punition : devoir regarder l’étendue de leurs crimes dans le regard désespéré de leurs victimes.  
  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
  
« Tu dois vraiment repartir? » s’enquit Anko à Kakashi.  
Buvant son café matinal, son fiancé releva la tête ; il voyait clairement que la jeune femme était anxieuse. Mais il se trompa sur la raison de son angoisse.  
« Oui, Tsunade-sama reçut cette demande de la part du Sandaime, répliqua le ninja copieur. Je sais qu’on devait passer quelques jours de vacances mais…  
— Non, ce n’est pas grave, rétorqua aigrement la brune. Je resterai quelques jours de plus ici. »  
Kakashi enlaça sa fiancée. Il était aussi ennuyé qu’elle mais n’avait pas trop le choix.  
« Sinon, tu peux venir avec moi, lui suggéra le jeune homme.  
— Non, c’est bon. »  
Malgré l’assurance qu’elle voulait afficher, Anko n’était pas certaine que ce fût « bon », comme elle le prétendait. Son ancien bourreau était en bas et elle se retrouverait seule face à lui. Alors pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à trouver la force pour partir loin de cet hôtel, loin de cette ville, loin de ce pays? N’avait-elle pas suffisamment souffert? Etrangement, ces questions, l’ancienne prisonnière ne parvenait même pas à se les formuler clairement. Tout juste, sentait-elle que la façade qu’elle avait édifié depuis dix ans s’effritait. Un sentiment de honte et de culpabilité l’envahit soudainement. Le même sentiment si familier qu’elle avait éprouvé lors de sa libération. Celui d’avoir survécu. Celui d’avoir accepter de vendre son âme au Mal et à ses exécutants. Celui d’avoir cédé face à cette beauté vénéneuse incarné par Uchiha Itachi.  
Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas que Kakashi avait sonné le garçon d’étage. La Vipère ne fut ramenée à la réalité que lorsqu’on frappa à la porte. Elle se raidit.  
« N’ouvre pas, siffla Anko.  
— Mais pourquoi? S’étonna son fiancé. J’ai juste demandé qu’on m’apporte les journaux. »  
Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il avait déjà ouvert la porte. Une curieuse déception s’empara de la jeune femme ; il ne s’agissait pas d’Itachi mais d’un autre employé qu’elle n’avait pas vu. Kakashi récupéra les journaux avant de remercier l’employé. Il s’installa dans le fauteuil afin de lire à son aise les nouvelles du jour. Anko eut l’envie irrépressible de le secouer, de lui hurler qu’il ne voyait même pas qu’elle était vivante. Et qu’il n’en était pas la raison.  
« Fais quelque chose! mugissait une voix dans sa tête. Bordel! Secoue-toi! »  
Au lieu de ça, Anko commença à faire le sac de son fiancé. Il ne partait que le soir. Au moment où Itachi viendrait à son poste.  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
Kakashi venait de franchir la porte d’entrée du hall de l’hôtel. Il venait de la laisser seule. Il l‘avait embrassée et, elle le nota, ce baiser manquait singulièrement de passion. Elle était désormais seule. Seule avec ces doutes et sa douleur secrète. Comme une automate, Anko s’assit sur une des chaises du bar de l’hôtel. Fiévreusement, elle s’alluma une cigarette et songea à demander un alcool fort mais s’abstint. Elle fixait la cendre incandescente qui tombait doucement dans le cendrier. Itachi n’était pas encore arrivé. Elle devait remonter avant qu’il ne prenne son poste. L’espace d’un instant, Anko se demanda pourquoi elle avait aussi peur. Après tout, dut-elle admettre à contrecœur, aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, c’était à cause de lui si elle était encore en vie. Parce qu’il avait voulu qu’elle vive. Parce qu’il l’avait aimée. D’une façon tordue et brutale. Et elle-même, n’avait-elle pas éprouvé un sentiment similaire? Elle avait accepté le normal dans l’anormal. Dans les bras de Kakashi, elle ne ressentait rien de particulier. Peut être parce qu’Itachi avait vraiment réussi son entreprise : la détruire, ou plutôt détruire ce qu’elle serait devenue pour qu’elle devienne ce qu’il voulait qu’elle soit. Mitarashi Anko était l’une des ninjas la plus douée de sa promotion, devenue juunin très jeune, promise à une brillante carrière. Ses capacités dépassaient de loin celles de ses camarades. Mais cette jeunesse talentueuse avait été ce qui l’avait perdue au finale. Parce qu’elle était inexpérimentée et immature à bien des points de vue. Maîtriser des techniques puissantes ne garantissaient pas qu’on supportât une véritable guerre et ce qui en découlait. Car on apprend pas cette réalité dans une école. Même dans les missions dites dangereuses, on ne voyait qu’une infime partie des horreurs que peuvent générer des conflits. Elle n‘avait pas appris la survie sur les bancs de l‘école. Elle n‘avait pas découvert les côtés les plus terrifiants et les plus sombres de l‘humain en lisant des livres. Et enfin, ce n’était pas aux examens qu’elle avait compris comment supporter des jours dans un cachot sombre, entouré par des hurlements, par des gens devenus fous et par un avenir incertain. C’était prisonnière de l’Akatsuki qu’elle avait reçu cet enseignement, qu‘elle avait découvert ce que l‘humain pouvait faire de pire et comment en survivre. C’était entre les mains d’Itachi qu’elle devait ses talents actuels et ce que représentait l’enseignement reçue à l’Académie ne représentait qu’une infime parcelle de ce qu’il avait révélé sur elle-même. Le sombre jeune homme lui avait fait ressentir des sensations tellement extrêmes durant sa période de captivité qu’il était devenu l’air qu’elle respirait. Des sensations qui lui avaient fait oublier qu’elle aurait dû le haïr, le traquer pour le tuer de ses propres mains. Mais il n’en était rien. Qu’était-elle devenue, réellement, au juste? Elle était incapable de le dire.  
  
Un éclat de voix lui parvint. Une voix familière. Trop familière. Elle se retourna et reconnut deux clients qui venaient d’entrer dans le hall. Deidara et Hidan. Instinctivement, comme autrefois, elle ne sut faire qu’une chose, chercher un endroit où se cacher. Telle une bête traquée, Anko se faufila discrètement dans l’escalier menant aux étages pour se réfugier dans sa chambre qu’elle ferma à double tours. Cette femme qu’elle avait façonnée soigneusement venait de voler en éclat. Il n’en restait que des lambeaux. Il lui fallait survivre. Et c’étaient dans ses souvenirs qu’elle décida d’en puiser la force.

 


	3. Chapitre trois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d’ambiance http://youtu.be/9_7loz-HWUM  
> http://youtu.be/2f7MJ1bnfRo

La chambre était envahie par la fumée de cigarettes. Le nez dans un épais dossier, Sasori soupira, exaspéré ; il allait empester le tabac froid pendant des jours. Deidara n’avait vraiment pas changé depuis dix ans, songea le rouquin. Il avait toujours eu ce besoin de prendre autant de place, d‘envahir l‘espace qui l‘entourait, que ce soit dans ses attentats à la bombe, à chaque fois spectaculaire, ou que ce soit avec ses cigarettes qu’il fumait les unes après les autres, faute de pouvoir s’adonner au plaisir de tout faire exploser sur son passage. Le substitut qu’il avait trouvé après sa période Akatsukienne était organisateur dans une petite entreprise qui proposait des feux d’artifice lors d’évènements comme des anniversaires ou des mariages. Le summum du ridicule et du mauvais goût, selon Deidara. Mais il avait rapidement compris que, pour son propre intérêt, c’était la seule alternative qui s’offrait à lui. Il espérait néanmoins le retour de la possibilité de s’adonner pleinement à son art.  
« Ne pourrais-tu pas aller fumer dehors? Lui fit le rouquin ne cachant pas son irritation. Entre toi et les prières de Hidan, je n’arrive pas à me concentrer correctement.  
— Parce qu’il y a des preuves contre Itachi? Rétorqua l’artificier sur un ton ironique en expirant la fumée de sa cigarette avant de regarder une photo que lui tendait son compagnon.  
— Va savoir si cette fille a survécu, continua Sasori ignorant la remarque de son compagnon en lui tendant une photographie de Anko lors de son arrivée dans la geôle de leur organisation. Tu la reconnais?  
— Possible. »  
Deidara fixa la photographie un long moment. Il ne souvenait plus du nom ou du prénom de la fille. Tout juste se souvenait-il qu’Itachi en était particulièrement entiché au point qu’ils s’étaient posés la question de son élimination lors de leur fuite des geôles alors que l’alliance entre Ninjas des villages de Konoha, Suna et Iwa avançaient pour détruire leur quartier général afin les capturer. Itachi n’apparaissait peut être pas aussi psychotique que la plupart d’entre eux mais il s’était plutôt bien défendu quand il s’agissait de tourmenter les prisonniers. Dans ses souvenirs, cette fille en avait été une parfaite illustration. Elle avait été le jouet attitré du brun.  
« J’ai réussi à m’introduire dans les archives de Konoha, reprit Sasori. Itachi n’a que peu de chances d’être capturé pour être jugé, même si cette possibilité n’est pas nulle.  
— Et pourquoi cela? » s’étonna le blond.  
Itachi avait tué pas mal de personnes. Il n’était pas au plus haut niveau de l’organisation Akatsuki mais ses méfaits l’auraient condamné au mieux à la prison à vie. Au pire, simplement à la potence. Après, tout dépendait de ce qu’on considérait ce qui était mieux et ce qui était pire.  
« Il faut savoir qu’Itachi est peu connu à Konoha. Il était destiné à être l’arme secrète de Konoha en cas de guerre. Leur fer de lance.  
— A cause du Sharigan?  
— C’est exact, poursuivit Sasori. Son existence, tout du moins ses capacités réelles étaient tenues au secret défense. Il n’avait même pas le droit de s’en servir en mission sans ordre expresse venant ou du concepteur du projet, son père en l’occurrence, soit de l’autorité suprême qui dirigeait alors ce projet. Lorsqu’il s’est enfui de Konoha, les rares personnes au courant l’ont simplement fait passer pour mort. Ils ne voulaient pas ébruiter que leur meilleur atout se soit fait la malle et qu’un autre pays ne mette la main sur lui. Et parmi les rares personnes au courant de ce projet appelé « le Projet Uchiha », seuls trois personnes savaient qu’Itachi avait rejoint l’Akatsuki. Ces personnes ont été éliminées dès le début de la Grande Guerre Ninja par Itachi lui-même avant qu‘il ne fasse disparaître leurs corps. Ainsi la majorité des gens de Konoha, y compris leurs ninjas, ont tout ignoré de la véritable nature d’Itachi.  
— Je vois qu’Itachi a toujours été très imaginatif pour se débarrasser radicalement des problèmes, railla Deidara.  
— C’est pour ça qu’on peut lire sur dossier ce que les espions ennemis savent sur lui. Cette annotation de B, c’est-à-dire du menu fretin, rien qui ne vaille la peine de s’en préoccuper, en est la preuve.  
— Je comprends mieux qu’il puisse travailler dans un hôtel. Il sait qu’il ne risque rien. Même en croisant des shinobis, il y a peu de chances d’être démasqué. »  
Sasori acquiesça. Le « procès » concernant leur camarade serait vite expédié. C’était suffisant et il était le seul qui restait à le subir.  
  
Il avait essayé de dormir une partie de la matinée après être rentré du travail. Mais Itachi se sentit trop agité depuis l’arrivée de ses autres compagnons. Il n’avait pas recroisé Anko et se demandait si elle, elle les avait croisés. Si oui, quelle avait été sa réaction. Elle ne devait pas être enchantée. Lui non plus d’ailleurs. Rien que d’imaginer qu’ils allaient disséquer sa vie pour savoir si ses actes qu’il avait commis par le passé pourraient leur nuire le rendait nerveux. Même s’il éprouvait de la honte, il assumait son passé. Enfin, il l’avait toujours voulu le croire. Il songea qu’il aurait peut être dû l’éliminer il y a dix ans. Désormais, il s’en sentait incapable. Le regard vide d’émotions de sa petite Anko lui avait renvoyé, lorsqu’il s’en souvenait, l’image non pas d’un talentueux et puissant ninja mais l’image d’un être grotesque qui ne méritait que l’indifférence. Car l’indifférence était plus accusatrice que les cris. Elle signifiait à ses yeux qu’il ne présentait aucun intérêt. Et devoir l’éliminer avec ce regard ne soulagerait jamais sa conscience. Ce serait sans doute l’inverse qui se serait produit.  
Enfouissant son visage dans l’oreiller, le jeune homme se souvint de ce jour où il avait pu posséder Anko pour la première fois. Elle était allongée dans le dortoir des prisonniers, à côté de l’infirmerie. Comme les autres, elle regardait Kakuzu violer un autre détenu. Les râles de plaisir et de douleur envahissaient la pièce plongé dans une demie obscurité pendant que l’homme aux cinq cœur mouvait son corps contre celui de sa victime. Le regard de la jeune femme était fixé contre le dos mutilé de Kakuzu qui ondulait au rythme des vas et viens qu‘il exerçait dans les entrailles du prisonnier. Itachi avait saisi la Vipère et forcer à se lever avant de l’entraîner à l’infirmerie. Kakuzu n’avait même pas réagi. Il voulait juste « se vider les couilles » comme il disait.  
Anko se retrouva dans l’infirmerie baignée par la lumière du jour et cela lui fit mal aux yeux. Son geôlier l’allongea sur un des lits avant de lui attacher solidement les mains. Une ombre légère effleura son visage, sans doute dû à la passivité à laquelle elle était réduite. Mais aucune autre émotion ne se lisait vraiment dans son visage. Il voulait que ça change. D’une main presqu’étrangement légère, le jeune homme commença à effleurer avec douceur le visage avant de s’attarder sur les lèvres pulpeuses. Ses doigts forcèrent la bouche sensuelle et il sentit les mouvements de sa langue contre ses phalanges et cela ne fit qu’attiser son désir pour elle. Itachi aurait pu la prendre de force mais il avait d’autres idées en tête. Il se contenta pour l’instant de cesser ce petit plaisir pour dégrafer la pâle chemise qui lui servait de vêtement. Ecartant les pans de tissu de chaque côté, il découvrit les savoureuses formes de la plantureuse poitrine que, jusqu’à présent, il avait simplement touché du regard. Ses doigts caressèrent langoureusement les courbes de ses seins avant de jouer avec les tétons qui durcirent. Sans cesser de fixer le visage de sa délicieuse captive, Itachi la vit rougir et lut de la gêne dans ses yeux. Il se rapprocha d’elle avant de lui murmurer :  
« Laisse-moi te savourer car tu es vraiment très belle. Ce serait dommage de ne pas faire éclore tout ce qui a de plus beau en toi, dans mes bras. »  
C’était sans doute très prétentieux, à y repenser. Mais à ce moment-là, le jeune homme pensait sincèrement que Anko aurait été encore plus magnifique lorsqu’elle se laisserait aller à cette volupté qu’Itachi voulait lui procurer. Mais progressivement. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Itachi était, d’après les dires de ses compagnons, aussi cruel et sadique qu’eux. Infliger la mort l’indifférait presque. Et là, face à cette étrange créature, même s’il voulait la faire sienne à tout prix, le jeune nukenin n’éprouvait pas le désir d’user de violence envers elle. Il aspirait à ce qu’elle le veuille, à le réclamer même.  
Sans cesser de flatter les rondeurs féminines, le jeune homme ne s’aventura pas plus loin. Il l’avait sentie frissonner entre ses mains. Il avait lu l’hésitation dans ses yeux, celle de s’abandonner à son geôlier. Il se releva avant de rabattre les pans de la chemise. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer.  
  
Itachi s’était relevé après un sommeil agité. Son « procès » allait avoir lieu dans la soirée. Il devait se préparer à parer à toute question embarrassante.  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
Les rues de la station balnéaires étaient mystérieusement désertées. Anko avait longuement déambulé sans but avant de s‘installer à la terrasse d‘un café, son esprit plongé dans ses souvenirs. Douloureux mais enivrants. Violents mais extatiques. D’une oreille distraite, elle écouta l’air joué dans l’établissement avant d’en reconnaître les notes. Cette musique languide lui rappelait un souvenir très particulier. Ce jour-là où elle avait abandonné la lutte pour mieux se donner à Itachi. Ce jour-là où elle était passée de l’autre côté du miroir. Elle crut entendre les sons d’alors. Elle crut revoir les lumières blanchâtres de la pièce. Elle crut ressentir de nouveau les draps froissés contre son corps grelotant.  
Anko avait perdu la notion du temps et de l’espace. Tout se résumait à ces geôles, à l’infirmerie où, chaque jour, Itachi la caressait, lui faisait prendre conscience des sensations qui parcouraient son corps pendant que ses mains effleuraient chaque courbe de sa poitrine, descendait chaque fois plus bas. Ces rares mots qu’il lui murmurait à l’oreille la troublaient. Et toujours la même musique. Cette musique faisait partie intégrante de sa soumission progressive à cet homme. Elle se surprenait même à l’attendre, pour rompre la monotonie étrange dans laquelle elle était plongée. Et ce soir-là, sans qu’il le lui dise, Anko sut qu’elle serait à Itachi cette nuit.  
  
Il avait congédié les quelques autres malades pour les renvoyer tous au dortoir des prisonniers. Il ne restait qu’eux dans l‘infirmerie. Itachi avait verrouillé la porte avant de s’approcher de la jeune femme. Il tenait entre ses mains une robe d’un rose pâle et lui la lui enfila avant de la contempler. Anko se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais mais elle était envoutée. Elle était assise, adossé au pied du lit, ses pieds râpant le sol froid. Il ne l’attachait plus au lit désormais ; elle n’aurait pas cherché à se révolter de toute façon ou encore moins à s’enfuir. Il n’avait pas encore gagné mais Itachi était sûr de sa victoire. Il n’aurait su l’expliquer mais sa jeune prisonnière s’accrochait à lui comme une raison de vivre. Il représentait quelque chose à ses yeux dans cet univers cloisonné. Il avait connu comme elle l’enseignement de Konoha dans, ce qui lui semblait être, une autre vie. Il avait dû dissimuler ses véritables talents et c’était pendant cette guerre qu’il avait pris la pleine mesure de sa puissance et de son pouvoir. Anko, bien que parlant très peu, exprimait par les traits émaciés de son visage les mêmes sensations, cette même initiation au jeu du pouvoir. Elle détenait bel et bien une emprise sur lui. Parce qu’elle avait lu en lui, lu le désir qu’il éprouvait à son endroit, lu cette passion possessive qu‘il éprouvait pour elle. A sa façon, de part le mur qui les séparait et qu’elle avait dressé pour survivre et se protéger, c’était elle qui décidait quand le jeune homme triompherait d’elle. Anko représentait la plus belle victoire d’Itachi. Et c’était cette nuit que sa captive allait accepter d’être sienne.  
D’un geste impatient, l’Uchiha dégrafa son pantalon, libérant toute l’intumescence de sa vigueur masculine. La jeune femme esquissa un léger geste de recul mais le brun ne lui laissa pas le temps d’échapper à la joute charnelle qui s’annonçait sans ambigüité. Saisissant son visage, il l’approcha de cette partie de lui-même qui ne semblait n’attendre que la jeune femme. Les lèvres charnues de la captive effleurèrent le sexe qui durcissait encore avant de s’ouvrir pour la déguster entièrement. Avec une tendresse inattendue, Itachi la guida dans une série d’allées et venues. Anko la sentit frétiller contre sa langue. Les bras ballants, son esprit était concentré sur ce membre splendide, tout le reste s’était évanoui dans les brumes de son esprit.  
Itachi résista difficilement à cette voluptueuse caresse. Ce n’était pourtant que le début des réjouissances. Il l’arrêta subitement et la releva avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Avec lenteur, il l’allongea sur le lit et replia la robe qu’il lui avait mise au dessus du ventre, dévoilant une adorable petite fente intacte de toute profanation. Avec tout autant de délicatesse, ses doigts taquinèrent cette terre dont il se régala à la vue des perles du miel féminin qui s’en écoulèrent. Son index débusqua la petite rose d’amour qui, au premier contact, fit trembler Anko. La jeune femme laissa alors s’échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir et de honte mélangés. L’Uchiha savoura le son des soupirs qu’elle ne parvenait plus à retenir alors qu’il pinçait tendrement cette petite friandise. Cédant à son appétence, il cala son visage contre l’intimité de sa captive ; sa langue commença la plus délicieuse des explorations, dégustant le nectar qui jaillissait de ce mystérieux abreuvoir tel le vin le plus exquis, conquérant chaque parcelle de chair. Il la sentait s’abandonner à cette étreinte par le frisson qui parcourait son corps tremblant. L’antre lui promettant les délices les plus voluptueux et les plus licencieux était pris de soubresauts, comme pour réclamer l’apaisement de cette vacuité. Par jeu, Itachi continua de jouer avec sa langue sur les replis de ces terres féminines. Ses mains, alors maintenant les deux cuisses de la demoiselle, commencèrent à remonter le long de son corps, se faufilant sous le tissu de la robe. Elles rencontrèrent enfin les formes charnues qui les intéressaient. Habilement, elles se mirent à les pétrir avec passion ; les doigts pincèrent les tétons qui se changèrent en petits cailloux. Totalement possédée par les sensations que son amant lui procurait par ses mains et par sa langue, Anko ne se souciait plus de retenir ses cris. Sa gorge laissa s’échapper de longues plaintes de plaisir. Mais Itachi veilla à ce qu’elle n’atteigne pas le point culminant de la félicité. Il voulait la posséder.  
Ne résistant plus, l’Uchiha se releva en la contemplant. Les yeux mi-clos, les joues rouges, sa main délicate contre ses lèvres, Anko lui offrait le plus délectables des tableaux, une image surpassant toutes les autres formes d’art. La victoire dont il rêvait allait être sienne. Il possédait quelque chose que ni Sasori ni Deidara ni Hidan ni personne ne pouvait prétendre avoir. Il n’avait pas besoin de transformer physiquement Anko en poupée ; il l’avait amenée par ses gestes, par l’attention particulière et parfois cruelle, à accepter d’être à lui.  
« J’y vais, » lui murmura-t-il à l’oreille pendant que, guidé par ses mains, son vigoureux phallus s’aventurèrent dans le royaume féminin.  
Anko éprouva une légère brûlure alors qu’il venait de franchir le symbole de sa chasteté. Elle le sentit continuer sa progression et ses mains crissèrent contre le tissu du lit. Pour l’apaiser, le brun chercha sa bouche qu’il colla à la sienne dans un profond baiser. Ses mains n’étaient pas en reste, caressant les épaules de la jeune femme. Une fois bien ancrée dans les secrets de son intimité, il se redressa sans cesser de l’embrasser. Ils se faisaient face pendant qu’elle entourait son bassin de ses jambes. Ainsi positionnés, ils se regardèrent avant que le bassin d’Itachi ne commence à les soulever dans une série d’allées et retour au cœur de l’humide caverne. Sans s’en rendre compte, alors que son corps était entièrement abandonné à son amant, Anko se laissa entraîner dans les abysses de la volupté. Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper le prénom de son geôlier, lui criant qu’elle était à lui, totalement à lui. Jamais Itachi n’avait éprouvé cette joie triomphante, ce bonheur d’avoir pu conquérir ainsi ce pays sauvage que représentait Anko.  
« Mais tu es à moi, lui susurrait-il. Rien qu’à moi. »  
Poussant un râle, Itachi libéra subitement le fruit de sa félicité. Malgré le plaisir évident qui se lisait dans son regard, il savait qu’Anko n’avait pas atteint le point ultime de l’extase mais ce n’était que leur première nuit après tout. Il avait le temps de lui faire découvrir des altitudes de volupté inédites, envelopperait son âme sauvage de passion sensuelle, de délices interdits.  
  
Les yeux encore perdus dans ce souvenir qu’elle seule pouvait voir, Anko éprouva alors un manque familier. Elle se leva, encore grisée par les images qu’elle s’était permise de revoir après toutes ces années. La jeune femme avait connu ce qu’était vraiment la voluptueuse passion dans les bras d’Itachi. Kakashi ne s’était jamais vraiment montré indécent avec elle, conservant toujours une sorte de pudeur même dans des étreintes qu’il voulait endiablées. Anko n’avait jamais voulu se l’avouer mais elle s’ennuyait. Pourtant, elle n’était pas encore prête à affronter la personnification de son passé. En équilibre au bord d’un gouffre d’incertitudes, de désirs refoulés trop longtemps qui lui avaient fait éprouvé le manque de sensations exaltantes, la shinobi aurait tant voulu qu’Itachi soit là, pour la rassurer. Pour calmer l’angoisse de l’incertitude. Pour qu’elle soit de nouveau à ses côtés.  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
  
  
Il avait su garder pour lui toute expression d’inquiétude. Le « procès » d’Itachi avait commencé. Attablés dans la salle de l’hôtel réservée au conférence, les anciens membres de l’Akatsuki avaient, comme prévu, disséquer les actes d’Itachi. Aucun d’entre eux n’avaient évoqué Anko mais l’Uchiha avait senti sa présence fantomatique dans leurs sous-entendus, avant que Sasori n‘aborde le sujet ouvertement.  
« Et ce témoin femme avec laquelle tu t’es bien amusé, le jeta le roux.  
— Mais je n’ai pas de souvenir de ce témoin femme, se défendit le brun.  
— Voyons, cette fille plutôt sexy, lui rappela Deidara.  
— Ah? Elle? »  
Pris au piège, le nukenin dut improviser. Il n’était pas prêt à reconnaître qu’il l’avait laissé en vie quand il s’était enfui. Il éluda.  
« Elle était trop faible, pour survivre, leur assura Itachi, priant intérieurement qu’aucun d’entre eux ne la croise dans les couloirs de l’hôtel.  
— Tu admets donc que tu ne l’a pas liquidée? S’insurgea Hidan.  
— Je ne l’ai pas tuée, je l’ai laissée mourir, chercha à nuancer le jeune homme.  
— Bon sang, tu le sais! S’écria Kakuzu. Il vaut mieux des listes de noms de morts plutôt qu’un seul témoin vivant. Parce qu’ils finissent tous par crier la vérité.  
— Je n’ai jamais renoncé, ajouta Hidan. Je veux continuer et vivre tranquillement. Mais si tu veux vivre dans une taupinière, ça te regarde.  
— Mais je n’ai jamais renoncé! » s’emporta Itachi avant de se calmer.  
Il détestait s’énerver mais Hidan l’avait provoqué. Ils lui avaient prouvé ; ils n’étaient que des pourris. Des années de retour à une vie normale ne les avaient pas changés.  
« Vivre dans une taupinière, reprit le brun en insistant sur le mot « taupinière« , me convient très bien.  
— Tu n’as pas à éprouver de la honte, reprit Kakuzu. La honte et la culpabilité sont des désordres psychiques dont il faut se débarrasser.  
— C’est pour ça que nous avons mis en place ces procès, termina Sasori. Pour qu’on puisse se justifier face aux accusations de nos victimes. Autrement, dans le reste du monde, personne ne nous en aurait laissé la possibilité. »  
Itachi songea que, se justifier sans témoins vivants était ridicule et grotesque mais s’abstint de le faire remarquer. Ce qu’il voulait en cet instant, c’était décider du sort d’Anko. Si elle acceptait de ne pas le dénoncer, il la laisserait repartir. Sinon, l’éliminer lui épargnerait la mort que pourraient lui réserver Sasori, Deidara, Hidan ou Kakuzu s’ils lui mettaient la main dessus. Et quelques soient le nombre d’années qu’avaient duré leur séparation, Anko restait à lui. Il ne pouvait souffrir l’idée qu’un autre que lui ne mette fin à ses jours. C’était son droit à lui.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note de l’auteur : Je m’excuse pour le temps de publication mais la rentrée risque de ralentir quelque peu le délai de parution des chapitres à venir. J’espère néanmoins que cela n’affectera pas votre intérêt pour cette fanfictions.  
> Autre note : « Ces plaisirs qu’on n’oublie pas », préambule et one shot écrit antérieurement à « Erotica eXchange est repris en partie et complété dans ce chapitre quatre.   
> Disclaimer : La chanson Wenn ich mir was wünschen dürfte appartient à Marlène Dietrich. La scène de danse du film « Portier de nuit » est reprise dans ce chapitre. Néanmoins, je n‘ai malheureusement pas le talent pour retranscrire aussi bien l‘ambiance de cette scène particulière et unique de ce film. Je vous mets la traduction des paroles en fin de chapitres.
> 
>  
> 
> Musique d’ambiance : http://youtu.be/0bUAM0ER-Dw  
> Chanson de Marlène Dietrich http://youtu.be/CsrzeV95maQ

**Chapitre 4**  
  
  
Elle avait surpris leur conversation alors qu’elle rentrait à l’hôtel de sa promenade en ville. Anko les avait tous reconnus à travers la porte entrebâillée. Deidara et Hidan bien sûr. Mais aussi Sasori, Kakuzu et Zetsu. Si ce dernier n’avait pas proféré un seul mot, leur ancienne prisonnière avait néanmoins senti son sang se glacer. Quant aux autres, chaque mot prononcé, chaque phrase échangée l’avait plongée dans un profond malaise. Dix ans après, ils n’avaient pas de scrupule à tuer encore et encore. Malgré cela, Anko n’éprouvait aucune haine à leur encontre, Itachi moins que les autres. Aussi horribles que fussent leurs crimes, aussi odieux que fussent leurs comportements passés et présents, elle ne parvenait pas à les détester. Parce qu’ils avaient réussi à la faire basculer de l’autre côté du miroir. Parce qu’ils lui avaient fait goûter à l’enivrante, l’unique et l’indescriptible saveur du pouvoir qui rendait dépendant, assoiffé. Ils avaient simplement révélé la part de mal qu’elle ignorait d’elle-même. Et qu’elle avait appris à se servir de leurs armes. Comme cette fois-là.   
Fermant les yeux, la brune chassa l’image obsédante de cette nuit-là où Anko avait péniblement réalisé qu’ils l’avaient rendue semblable à eux-mêmes. Elle était devenue la véritable vipère, celle que son fiancé et ses amis d‘aujourd‘hui connaissaient, un brin cruelle et sadique en mission. Fière et solitaire. Et qui la rendait terriblement efficace. Sans vouloir le réaliser, la kunoichi maîtrisait désormais à merveille les armes de ses bourreaux. Elle était à leur image. Anko frémit. Cette période sombre de sa vie avait été vraiment plus que le passé.  
Reculant, la jeune femme se dirigea comme une automate vers le comptoir de l’hôtel. D’une main distraite, elle caressa le bois verni, pensive. Il ne faut pas que je reste là, se répéta-t-elle. Il ne le faut pas. Pourtant, au fond d’elle-même, la ninja savait qu’elle resterait cette misérable prisonnière tout juste âgée de dix-huit ans lors de sa corruption, encore une adolescente ignorant tout du mal et de ses agents. Elle qui voulait devenir une puissante ninja, fière et indépendante, la beauté vénéneuse du Mal l’avait envoûtée par l’attrait de sa puissance et son pouvoir. Et s’était laissée absorbée jusqu’à l’ivresse. Pour cette raison, elle ne pouvait plus fuir. Elle n’en éprouvait même pas le désir.   
Néanmoins, Anko ne retourna pas dans l’immédiat dans sa chambre ; elle retourna faire un tour en ville. Sans remarquer qu’Itachi était sorti de la salle de conférence et l’observait de ses yeux perçants dans le noir.  
  
Il la suivit dans les ruelles de la ville. Itachi en était certain : elle les avait espionnés. Au loin, lui parvint les bruits de la foule et d’un spectacle en plein air. Comme un appel, la jeune femme orienta ses pas en direction de la source du tumulte et se retrouva sur une grande place qui, sans être noire de monde, comptait un bon nombre de badauds. Au centre, un orchestre jouait un air joyeux accompagné par une chanteuse qui esquissait en même temps quelques pas de danse. Son corps était malingre mais se mouvait avec grâce et élégance au rythme de la musique. Sa voix était grave et profonde, exprimant toute la sensualité de son être.   
Une pensée saugrenue lui vint à l’esprit : avait-elle été aussi sensuelle ce jour où elle avait dansé pour une fête organisée par l’Akatsuki? En secouant la tête, Anko aperçut alors Itachi qui l’observait dans la foule des curieux. Elle resta figée durant quelques instants. Se crispant, elle regarda de nouveau le groupe musical et la chanteuse mais ne put libérer son esprit du poids du regard de son ancien geôlier. Savait-il qu’elle l’avait surpris lui et les autres membres de l’organisation? Si c’était le cas, il allait la faire disparaître, elle en était certaine. Elle eut un léger sursaut d’envie de vivre qui se dissipa presqu’aussitôt. La jeune femme aurait pu le faire chanter, le menacer et s’en sentait proprement incapable. Ce qu’elle voulait, elle n’en était pas sûre elle-même. En cet instant, Anko sut qu’elle pouvait se sortir enfin de cette torpeur dans laquelle elle vivait. C’était la seule chose qu’elle désirât. Et il n’y avait qu’Itachi qui avait cette capacité. Ni Kakashi son fiancé ni Kurenai sa meilleure amie ni aucun autre ninja n’avait remarqué qu’elle se languissait depuis si longtemps de quelque chose qu’aucun d’eux ne pourraient jamais lui apporter. Même si ce quelque chose demandait de grands sacrifices, y compris sa propre vie.   
« S’il te plaît, songea-t-elle, ses pensées orienté vers son ancien geôlier, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Dis-le moi! »  
Elle risqua de nouveau un œil en direction d’Itachi qui la fixait toujours intensément avant de détourner le regard. La jeune femme ne parvenait pas encore à soutenir son regard scrutateur.  
  
L’Uchiha avait hésité à la tuer. Pas à cause de la présence de tierces personnes. Cela, il s’en moquait. Il n‘avait plus rien à perdre. Elle les avait surpris en plein « procès », elle savait des choses qu’il aurait mieux valu que son ancienne prisonnière ignore. Elle pouvait les dénoncer. Mais Itachi doutait qu’elle le fasse. Quelque part, au fond de lui-même, le portier de nuit savait qu’elle était à la même recherche de ce qu’il lui manquait également à lui. Ces sensations, ce plaisir inavouable, inacceptable de revivre ces choses, ces jeux de pouvoir et de domination. A elle aussi, il le voyait, lui manquait. Tout son être le réclamait. Et il ne demandait qu’à la combler jusqu’à épuisement.   
Il se souvenait de cette soirée où il avait exigé d’elle qu’elle danse pour l’anniversaire de Sasori. Vêtu d’un simple pantalon, exhibant fièrement sa délicieuse poitrine, elle avait entamé un chant sensuel, dont la voix grave éveillait bien plus le désir que la chanteuse ici présente.  
  
Il se laissa envahir par ce souvenir, le plus merveilleux, le plus drolatique. Mais aussi le plus cruel.   
  
C’était Sasori qui jouait au piano pour cette fête. Non seulement bon marionnettiste, il savait faire danser ses doigts sur les touches blanches et noires de l’instrument, produisant cette étrange chanson au rythme mélancolique et à l‘accent désespéré. Adossée contre un pilier, Anko commença à chanter de sa voix un peu rauque et suave pourtant. Son corps se mit à onduler avec lenteur et provocation.  
  
« **Wenn ich mir was wünschen dürfte, käm ich in Verlegenheit,** »   
  
_Que tu es belle, que tu es si délicieuse en t’offrant de la sorte à l’assemblée. Désir tentateur._  
  
«  **was ich mir denn wünschen sollte, eine schlimme, oder gute Zeit?**  »  
  
 _Pourquoi agrippes-tu Deidara? Veux-tu me rendre malade de jaloux, rageur de désir? Maudite Jalousie._   
  
«  **Wenn ich mir was wünschen dürfte, möchte ich etwas glücklich sein** »  
  
 _Que tu es ingrate d’entonner de telles paroles! Ma petite Anko, n’es-tu pas heureuse dans mes bras, enchaîné à mon bon vouloir? Passion enflammée._  
  
«  **denn sobald ich gar zu glücklich wär, hät ich Heimweh nach dem Traurigsein.**  » [1]  
  
 _C’est moi et moi seul qui t’es tiré de ta condition infâmante! Que dirais-tu si tu savais que dans ce carton, il y a la tête de cet Ibiki qui te faisait souffrir. Vois! Tu as demandé son transfert. Il a eu un allé simple pour l’Enfer dans lequel nous partirons tous un jour._  
  
Il avait été cruel de lui faire ça, de lui apporter la tête d’un autre prisonnier en guise de « récompense ». Mais cela avait été hilarant de voir à quel point il avait triomphé d’elle. Anko serait celle qu’il voulait qu’elle soit. Il décida de rentrer, grisé par ce souvenir.  
  
  
Quand elle s’était finalement retournée, Itachi était déjà parti. Un mélange de honte coupable et de regret l’envahit. Anko réalisa qu’il ne l’avait pas oubliée, qu’elle existait toujours pour lui. Elle l’avait déjà sentie lorsqu’elle était arrivée à l’hôtel de Kiri avant de reconnaître le portier de nuit comme son ancien bourreau. Cet échange de regard entre eux. Pas de haine. Il était parvenu à détruire ce sentiment quand elle était sa merci, pour qu‘elle ne voir que lui. Et c’était ce qu’il y avait eu, à ce moment. Il n’y avait plus que lui. Hatake Kakashi, le fiancé d’Anko s’était comme évanoui. Il n’existait plus qu’Itachi avec ses jeux pervers, sa tendre cruauté, ses jeux douloureusement voluptueux. Tout ce qu’elle n’avait jamais trouvé dans les bras de Kakashi et qui lui manquait était face à elle.  
  
Anko était rentrée précipitamment à l’hôtel et, en cet instant, dans la chambre de l’hôtel plongée dans les ténèbres, la jeune femme aurait souhaité être loin de la ville de Kiri, prendre le premier bateau et rentrer à Konoha. Tout en en étant dans la totale incapacité de mettre son plan à exécution. Car Itachi était là, en bas, à son poste de portier de nuit. Quelle ironie, songea-t-elle, pour un ancien geôlier. Là encore, elle était la captive d’une prison dont elle sentait les barreaux sans parvenir à les identifier. Une part d’elle-même le remerciait.   
D’un geste nerveux et impatient, la jeune femme se décida enfin, ouvrit sa valise et commença à fourrer ses vêtements avant de traîner la lourde malle vers la porte sans se soucier qu’elle ne portait qu’une minuscule serviette autours de sa poitrine. Soudain, elle réalisa que l’objet de ses tourments se trouvait face à elle, ses yeux exprimant une lueur glaciale. Anko ne connaissait que trop ce regard. Un sentiment de terreur lui noua le ventre. Durant une minute qui parut être une éternité, un lourd silence s’installa avant que Itachi, d’un coup de pied sec, renverse le guéridon.  
« Pourquoi es-tu là? Lui cracha-t-il. Pourquoi? »  
Il se précipita vers la jeune femme qui chercha un moyen de fuite. Dans un cri déchirant, elle voulut se soustraire à la prise de son agresseur mais Itachi était fort, bien plus fort qu’elle.   
« Laisse-moi partir! Siffla Anko alors qu‘il la plaquait contre le mur avant que sa voix ne devienne hystérique. Laisse-moi partir! »  
Sourd à ses supplications, l’ancien bourreau la fixait dans un mélange de colère et de désir. Il savait qu’elle n’irait pas le livrer aux autorités, qu’elle ne tenterait rien contre lui. Pourquoi se mettait-il alors dans cette rage pareille? Parce qu’il l’avait laissée partir loin de lui. Parce qu’un autre homme l’avait approchée. Il voulait être le seul à goûter à sa peau, à l’amertume de ses larmes, à entendre le son rauque de sa voix, à sentir chaque parcelle de son intimité, à la voir encore et encore au bout de cette chaîne qui la soumettait à tous ses caprices. Combien d’années avait-il rêvé de ses retrouvailles? Combien de nuits, son visage venait le tourmenter dans sa solitude?  
Le jeune homme s’accrocha fermement à elle, scrutant son visage. Anko s’était calmée. Il lisait encore de la peur sur ses traits avant de voir l’esquisse d’un léger sourire enfantin. Le même qu’avant. Quand elle n’était qu’à lui. Puis elle éclata de rire. Comme s’il s’agissait d’une farce. Se moquait-elle de lui? De sa colère ridicule? Ou bien riait-elle comme l’on rit après un long moment de tension, se libérant des derniers scrupules, oubliant le remords et l‘amertume? Itachi l’ignorait. Mais ce rire lui avait manqué. Comme le reste.  
« Viens! S’écria-t-elle dans son rire.   
— Tu n’as pas changé, ma petite Anko, lui susurra-t-il. Tu ne changes décidemment toujours pas. »  
En elle-même, la jeune femme entendit un léger murmure lui intimant de ne pas céder. Mais elle était morte le jour où on l’avait délivrée de sa prison, où on l‘avait ramenée dans le monde des vivants. Itachi avait éveillé son corps de jeune femme en devenir à des altitudes de plaisir auxquelles elle n’avait jamais vraiment voulu renoncer. Il l’avait fait souffrir, avait tué certains de ses amis, il avait détruit ce qu’elle aurait pu devenir. Mais elle était dans l’incapacité à avoir ce genre de pensées. Tout du moins, après qu’il eut fait d’elle sienne. Qu’elle avait ressenti sa pleine et entière appartenance à ce jeune homme ombrageux, cruel et sadique. Elle lui appartenait de nouveau comme elle le tenait à sa merci, à la satisfaction de ses caprices.  
Lentement, elle cessa toute résistance, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Ni la séparation, ni sa rencontre avec Kakashi quelques années auparavant ni même de leurs fiançailles. Avec toute autant de lenteur, le jeune homme la suréleva pour porter à sa fente humide à ses lèvres, dégustant le miel qui s’en échappait. La même saveur qu‘autrefois. Sa langue darda le petit bouton qui pointait hors de son capuchon, affamé et impatient. Itachi sentit la main de son amante saisir ses cheveux pendant qu’il explorait chaque repli mystérieux des secrets féminins qui lui avaient tant manqué. Il l’entendit pousser des râles de plaisir incontrôlé et redoubla ses coups de langues dans ce somptueux creux désormais trempé de désir. Anko se cambra pendant qu’une plage intense de volupté s’empara de son corps. Elle n’avait pas atteint l’orgasme quand son compagnon la fit redescendre à sa hauteur.   
« Ma chérie, lui murmura le portier de nuit dans un long baiser, si tu savais comme cela m’a manqué. »  
La jeune femme ne trouva rien à répondre ; elle avait retrouvé le début de ces sensations particulières qu’il lui avait fait connaître autrefois. Elle se coula dans ses bras, cherchant la chaleur perdue. Durant l’espace d’une seconde, ce qui lui restait de conscience vit le visage de Kakashi qui s’effaça aussitôt. Sans protester, Anko laissa Itachi l’allonger tendrement avant de la couvrir avec une couverture.   
« Ne pars pas, murmura-t-elle.   
— Je ne dois retourner à mon travail, lui expliqua le portier de nuit en griffonnant un mot sur un papier. Mais j’habite à cette adresse. Rejoins-moi si tu le souhaites. »  
Sans un regard, il sortit de la pièce. Anko saisit le bout de papier et le serra contre elle. Désormais, elle n’aurait plus aucun regret.  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
  
Il en avait oublié le motif de sa course. Deidara avait même oublié de terminer sa cigarette qui se consuma lentement entre ses doigts. Cette femme qui traînait une lourde valise dans le hall, il la reconnut immédiatement. C’était cette fille, le jouet d’Itachi. Ainsi il avait menti ; elle était vivante. Et le brun devait le savoir. Sinon, comment expliquer son attitude bizarre l’autre soir au cours du procès-thérapie? Il aurait voulu l’interpeller, la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, la harceler de questions mais l’artificier s’abstint. Où allait-elle ainsi? Pas chez Itachi. A moins qu’elle fut complètement folle. Ce qui n’était peut être pas impossible. De ce qu’il se rappelait de cette époque, Deidara n’avait jamais compris comment une brillante ninja comme elle pouvait ainsi se soumettre à la volonté d’Itachi, à ses caprices, à sa soif de pouvoir et de domination., à ses jeux cruels et violents. Les jours de cachots, les hurlements de prisonniers, la perversité affichée d’Orochimaru, celui qui l’avait ramenée, tout cela avait sans doute concouru pour en faire un être dérangé. Il se résolut à la suivre, afin de savoir où elle se rendrait. Si c’était chez Itachi, il aviserait plus tard avec ce dernier. Sinon, il valait mieux qu’elle disparaisse. Son ancien compagnon n’en saurait rien, il le lui cacherait soigneusement.   
  
Sans marquer la moindre hésitation, il la vit se rendre à l’appartement d’Itachi. Ainsi ce dernier avait renoué avec son ancienne maîtresse. Cela devenait dangereux et ce qu’espérait Deidara, c’était que l’Uchiha retrouverait bientôt la raison pour la liquider. Un témoin pareil était beaucoup, beaucoup trop dangereux pour la laisser vivre.  
« Quel imbécile! » Songea le blond.  
Ils vivaient tous en paisibles citoyens. Sauf Itachi qui prenait un malin plaisir à faire le contraire. Comme s‘il cherchait à les défier. Même s’il comprenait la nostalgie de cette époque, il ne pouvait pas supporter que l’un d’entre eux, le brun à plus forte raison qu’il avait toujours vu comme un rival, se permette ce genre de liberté. Du temps où ils faisaient régbner la terreur et les massacres,   
Après avoir attendu une demie heure, il renonça à les voir ressortir. C’était dix heures du matin. Itachi n’irait travailler que le soir. Il n’avait aucune raison pour sortir maintenant que la fille était de retour, à plus forte raison si elle élisait domicile chez lui. Il se résolut à en parler à Sasori et aux autres. Afin de prendre une décision.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Le silence qui régnait dans le minuscule appartement ne fut interrompu que par le miaulement du chat. Il faisait très sombre mais Anko n’éprouvait plus aucune peur. Tous ses doutes et ses angoisses s’étaient envolés cette nuit. Elle n’avait pas hésité un seul instant. Tout ce qui faisait sa vie présente, elle le jeta par-dessus bord. Seul Itachi comptait. Elle avait perçu la solitude et la torpeur dans lesquelles il vivait. Cette même solitude et cette même torpeur dans lesquelles elle se languissait, cherchant un moyen de les oublier. Et Itachi était réapparu dans son existence sans joie. Il n’y avait que lui capable de combler cela comme elle seule avait le pouvoir de lui redonner la saveur du plaisir perdu. Se faisant, l’ancienne prisonnière savait qu’elle les condamnait à l’enfermement. Kakashi la ferait rechercher. Les membres de l’Akatsuki apprendraient tôt ou tard qu’elle était de retour dans la vie de son amant. Mais que la prison fusse cette geôle ténébreuse ou enfermer dans son passé et son cortège de souvenirs, cela ne faisait pas une grande différence. Tant qu’Itachi et elle seraient de nouveau réunis.  
  
Il dormait d’un œil et ne fut pas surpris de la voir. Anko posa sa valise dans un coin avant de s’allonger à ses côtés. Elle le sentit l’enlacer étroitement. Plus rien ne les séparerait désormais. Que leur importaient désormais les anciens compagnons, les fiancés, leurs amis? Ils se sentaient plus vivants que jamais.  
  
Anko défaisait sa valise sous le regard à la fois éperdu de désir et scrutateur d’Itachi. Avec une joie presque enfantine, elle rangeait ses quelques vêtements dans l’unique armoire avant de découvrir, caché au milieu des pulls et de deux complets, l’ancien manteau que les membres de l’Akatsuki portaient en permanence. Elle resta immobile quelques minutes, sa main caressant légèrement le tissu, l’esprit submergé par les souvenirs. Désormais, ces souvenirs, songea-t-elle, elle n’en aurait plus besoin. Elle était auprès de cet homme qui l’avait attirée, qui exerçait cette attraction à laquelle elle se soumettait volontairement. Ils n’avaient plus besoin de rien.  
« As-tu parlé à ton fiancé? »  
Brutalement ramenée à la réalité, Anko ne sentit pourtant pas une once de panique, tout juste cette indifférence un peu désolée envers le malheureux Kakashi qui, en cet instant, était en mission pour leur assurer une vie à deux future.   
« Non, je n’ai pas laissé de message, se contenta de répondre la jeune femme.   
— Tu ne penses pas qu’il cherchera à te retrouver? » insista Itachi.  
Délaissant ses affaires, elle s’accroupit à ses pieds, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres.  
« Tu n’as qu’à m’attacher pour que cela empêche les gens de me prendre. Tu as gardé la chaîne, n‘est-ce pas? »  
Cela semblait ridicule mais Itachi n’y pensa pas. Il alla chercher ladite chaîne qui leur avait si souvent servi avant de se dire qu’elle n’avait pas tort. Elle ne pourrait pas s’échapper et que personne ne vient rendre visite aux gens avec une pince coupante. Il menotta son amante avant d’attacher la chaîne au radiateur de la minuscule salle de bain. Ainsi, Anko pourrait toujours s’y réfugier et s’y cacher en cas de besoin.   
« Je dois bientôt partir au travail, annonça le brun. N’ouvre à personne. Tu m’as bien compris. »  
La jeune femme secoua la tête en signe d’assentiment avant de s’allonger sur le lit.   
  
Alors qu’il prenait tranquillement son service, Itachi vit débarquer simultanément Deidara, Sasori et Hidan. A leurs expressions, il devinait une certaine colère contenue. D’un geste qui ne souffrait d’aucune protestation, ils l’entraînèrent sur le toit de l’hôtel, à l’écart de toute oreille indiscrète. Ce fut Sasori qui commença.  
« Deidara m’a dit que tu abritais la fille de l’époque, lui fit froidement le marionnettiste. Es-tu devenu fou?   
— A moins que tu te sois rallié à la cause de ces incapables de Konoha et de Suna, l’accusa Hidan.  
— L’accusation qu’on sort même aux nouveau-nés, » le railla le brun.  
Avant d’avoir pu ajouter quoi que ce soit d’autres, Kakuzu arriva en maugréant.   
« Pourquoi encore une réunion? Je croyais qu’on en avait terminé avec tout ça, lança le voleur de cœurs à l’assemblée avec un œil accusateur à l’encontre de Sasori.  
— Itachi héberge un… dangereux témoin, l’informa Deidara. Il est devenu pro-Konoha.  
— Mais non, Itachi n’est pas de cette trempe! S’exclama Kakuzu. Tu es des nôtres.  
— Oui, donc pourri jusqu’à la moelle.   
— Comment oses-tu? » vociféra Hidan.  
Itachi laissa échapper un sourire narquois à laquelle aucun d’entre eux ne put trouver de réponse cinglante à lui adresser. Le nukenin reprit la parole.  
« Ce qu’il y a entre Anko et moi ne concerne que moi. Vous n’avez pas à vous en mêler.  
— Il faut espérer que votre histoire d’amour dure pour l’éternité, rétorqua Sasori avec raideur.   
— Si j’ai renoué avec Anko, j’ai mes raisons. Tout comme j’ai mes raisons de vivre la nuit. En plein jour… reprit Itachi en se tournant vers ses anciens compagnons. Vivre dans une taupinière me convient bien car, en plein jour, j’éprouve de la honte. De la honte pour les actes épouvantables que j’ai commis par le passé.  
— Nous sommes fiers d’avoir appartenu à l’Akatsuki, d’avoir par là autant découvert sur les Arts Ninjas, clama Sasori. Et si je devais renaître, je referai exactement la même chose. »  
Approuvé par ses camarades, Itachi secoua la tête. Il savait que, quoiqu’il fasse, aucun d’entre eux ne les laisserait en paix, Anko et lui. Il n’avait plus d’autre choix que de voir se terrer désormais dans son appartement afin d’éviter de les croiser de nouveau. Il travaillerait encore toute la semaine avant de donner sa démission.  
Sous leurs regards incrédules, il les planta tous là en haussant les épaules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Traduction des paroles 
> 
> Si je pouvais faire un souhait  
> Je serais dans l'embarras  
> Et ne saurais quoi souhaiter:  
> Du bon ou du mauvais temps.  
> Si je pouvais faire un souhait,  
> Je voudrais être *un peu* heureuse,  
> Car si j'étais un trop heureuse,  
> Je serais nostalgique de mon malheur.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musique d’ambiance : http://youtu.be/M7vkmAkTvfE  
> http://youtu.be/JxspdNcRuWk

C’en était terminé, des secrets, des faux semblants, de ce jeu de dupes. Itachi savait que, désormais, quoiqu’il entreprenne à partir de ce jour, ses anciens compagnons ne le lâcheraient pas d’une semelle. Il ne pouvait plus éliminer Anko et, quand bien même il aurait pu, le jeune homme se sentait dans l’incapacité à se résoudre à commettre un tel acte. A moins de mourir avec elle. Ils étaient trop dépendants l’un de l’autre, trop affamés par ce qu’ils ressentaient quand leurs corps et leurs âmes s’unissaient dans la souffrance comme dans le plaisir, trop détruits par ces années de séparation. S’ils s’étaient connus dans un autre contexte… Mais cela n’aurait jamais pu être aussi intense, aussi passionnel. Le nukenin avait trop longtemps joué au bourreau avec sa victime, elle avait changé les rôles désormais. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans elle ; l’idée ne plus pouvoir la toucher, lui faire l’amour, sentir ses soubresauts de plaisir lorsqu’elle atteignait le point culminant du plaisir, il en était incapable. Vivre et mourir avec elle, telle était la raison de son existence.  
  
Itachi avait pris sa décision. Il allait démissionner. Il allait s’enfermer dans son appartement pour rester à ses côtés. Il protégerait Anko des manigances de Sasori et des autres. Car il le savait. La laisser seule était risqué dorénavant. L’ancien criminel ne laisserait personne s’en prendre à celle qu’il l’aimait.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
L’appartement était encore plongé dans l’obscurité. Deidara se demanda s’il avait bien fait finalement de venir pour tenter de raisonner la fille. Elle représentait un trop grand danger pour la laisser vivre. Mais la tuer risquait de rendre Itachi fou de rage. Et Dieu seul savait ce qu’il était capable de réellement faire sous l’emprise de la fureur. Le blond s’en méfiait. Le calme apparent de l’Uchiha cachait bien trop de choses. Les rares fois où ils l’avaient vu se mettre à crier, une aura sombre et meurtrière entourait le brun, une menace à ne pas prendre à la légère. Sous son apparente tranquillité, Itachi s’était révélé d’un sadisme et d’une cruauté dont ses crimes en étaient la preuve la plus évidente. Les corps mutilés n’en étaient qu’une infime partie des meurtres qu’il avait commis jadis. Non, ce qui était terrifiant avec Itachi était bel et bien l’incroyable pouvoir du Sharigan. Combien de personnes, poussées à bout par la torture mentale dont usait le jeune homme, avaient fini par se suicider? Combien de personnes avaient succombé à la folie, y compris le propre petit frère de ce dernier? Uchiha Sasuke avait été la dernière personne au courant du « Projet Uchiha » à mourir des mains d’Itachi. Le criminel l’avait capturé au tout début de la guerre avant de le soumettre à des « séances » très particulières durant lesquelles, le malheureux devait endurer, non pas une minute mais une heure réelle d’horreurs mentales. Deidara et les autres l’entendaient hurler avant de le voir ressortir de l’infirmerie, à chaque fois, amaigri, le visage hagard. Sans aucune pitié, on le reconduisait dans les cachots les plus sales du Quartier Général où, réduit à l’état d’animal, il grattait les parois dans le vain espoir de s’échapper de son effroyable incarcération. Son agonie dura plusieurs semaine avant qu’il ne se donne la mort en avalant sa langue. Sasori avait fait remarquer, cyniquement, qu’il valait mieux Itachi comme allié que comme ennemi. C’était à la même époque qu’Orochimaru avait ramené Anko. Et elle, contrairement au petit Sasuke, avait remarquablement su résister à la folie collective.  
Anko semblait l’attendre, à moitié accroupie à côté du lit. Elle le dévisagea avec une expression de défi. Le blond crut presqu’à une hallucination. Il croyait revoir la fille telle qu’elle était à cette époque. Cette même posture de bête traquée qui lui donnait une allure sauvage et sensuelle. Il comprenait pourquoi Itachi s’était autant amourachée de cette petite. Sans avoir à utiliser son Sharingan, elle avait représenté un sorte de défi pour le brun, un jeu encore plus délectable pour qu’elle soit à lui. Deidara dut admettre qu’Itachi avait avec lui sa plus belle œuvre d’art. Elle était fascinante.  
« Vous êtes venus, alors? »  
Anko tourna la tête, le défiant du regard. A travers sa question, Deidara pouvait sentir toute sa velléité.  
« Je suis simplement venu pour discuter avec vous, répliqua sèchement l’artificier. J’aurai pu le faire quand Itachi est là mais c’est à vous que je veux parler. Je veux m’assurer que vous êtes là de votre propre volonté.   
— Je suis ravie d’être ici, rétorqua la jeune femme.   
— Ecoutez, vous avez manifestement des problèmes psychologiques, reprit Deidara. Il faut vous faire soigner. C’est pour ça que vous êtes ici, à la recherche de votre passé.  
— Navrée de vous décevoir, lui répondit Anko avec une pointe d’amertume, mais Itachi est plus que le passé.  
— Fort bien. »  
Voyant qu’il ne parviendrait pas à la convaincre de le suivre, le blond changea de tactique. S’asseyant sur le lit alors que la jeune femme se réfugiait sous la table basse, il reprit son souffle afin d’éviter tout énervement. Il ne devait pas l’éliminer. Pas toute de suite. Et, d’une façon un peu étrange, un sentiment l’envahit. Celui, trop familier, de la jalousie. Ce n’était pas cette fille qu’il voulait tuer. C’était Itachi. Parce que lui aussi, il la désirait. Et qu’elle n’avait jamais remarqué son existence. Seul le brun suscitait son intérêt.   
« Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec moi? Lui demanda-t-il. Le procès d’Itachi sera bientôt terminé.   
— Deidara, je vous revoie très nettement, lui lança Ankoavec ironie. Vous aviez toujours jalousé Itachi. Vous vouliez tout ce qu’il avait. Et je sais comment vos témoins finissent. Itachi m’a raconté. Tout. Dans les détails. Je finirai comme eux, n’est-ce pas?  
— Si on avait vraiment voulu, on pourrait dénoncer le fait qu’Itachi vous retient de force dans son appartement. Et si je voulais vraiment vous éliminer, je n’aurai pas hésité à faire exploser cet immeuble.  
— Je suis ici de mon plein gré, répéta Anko, cette chaîne est là pour vous empêcher de me prendre.  
— Pauvre fou! S’exclama le blond. S’il croit que ce bout de métal lui permettra de vous garder auprès de lui… On peut couper une chaîne!  
— Itachi ne vous laissera pas faire, cracha la jeune femme. Je ne vous laisserai jamais m’emmener loin de lui.   
— Vous êtes aussi dérangée que lui ! Vous êtes malade, se mit à crier l’artificier, incapable de retenir sa colère. Si vous aviez accepté d’être à moi, je ne vous aurai jamais traitée de la sorte. Vous aviez quelque chose de particulier. Vous le saviez! Comme ce jour où vous avez dansé et chanté. Mais vous n’aviez d’yeux que pour Itachi! Itachi! Itachi! Qu’avait-il plus que nous autres? Dites-le moi! »  
Se mettant à reculer à quatre pattes vers la salle de bain, Anko lui jeta un regard empli de haine et de mépris.  
« Allez-vous-en! Siffla la vipère en saisissant la porte. Vous ne savez rien, ni de l’amour ni des sentiments! Vous n’en avez jamais eus! »  
La porte claqua violemment. Le criminel poussa un soupir. Itachi n’avait pas voulu les écouter. La fille non plus. Et pour l’heure, il ne voulait qu’une chose calmer sa fureur. Se levant, avant de partir, il lui jeta en guise d’avertissement : « Si votre chaîne vous pèse, appelez-moi! » avant de sortir de l’appartement.

  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Anko semblait furieuse quand Itachi rentra, les bras chargés de provisions. Il la vit tenter de se libérer de la menotte qui la maintenait enchaîner, ses ongles en sang. Précipitamment, le portier de nuit se jeta sur elle.  
« Je t’interdis de partir! Hurla-t-il. Je t’interdis de m’abandonner!  
— Cela me blesse, » marmonna la jeune femme en lui montrant son poignet rougi par la marque.  
Itachi la serra dans ses bras mais il la sentait soudainement distante.  
« Que se passe t-il?  
— Deidara est venu, lui jeta-t-elle à la figure. Il a réussi à entrer.   
— Il ne t’a rien fait, s’enquit Itachi vraiment inquiet.  
— Il m’a juste crié dessus, comme tu l’as fait en arrivant, poursuivit Anko, d’une voix mauvaise. Il voulait que je parte avec lui. Il est persuadé que tu me retiens de force ici.  
— Et cette chaîne n’a fait que le conforter dans son idée, » compléta le jeune homme.  
Ainsi Deidara était venu. Itachi savait ce que cela signifiait. L’enferment à tous les deux. Pour combien de temps? Jusqu’à l’épuisement?   
Ensuite, quelque chose le préoccupait ; Deidara avait demandé à Anko de partir avec lui. Pour la tuer, très certainement. Il n’avait donc pas hésité à s’en prendre à elle. De plus, le brun connaissait les sentiments d’envie qu’éprouvait son rival à son encontre. Anko n’aurait représenté qu’un trophée à ses yeux. Et une rage sombre s’empara de l’Uchiha. Ne le laisserait donc jamais tranquille, dans sa « taupinière »? Ne le laisserait-on pas aimer sa petite Anko ni elle lui apporter la seule source de chaleur dans son existence? Pourquoi s’obstiner dans cette guerre perdue depuis dix ans?   
Après avoir ôté la menotte du poignet de son amante, cette dernière le poussa contre le mur. Son souffle était saccadé, son étreinte était désespérée.  
« Fais-moi l’amour, lui chuchota-t-elle d’une voix rauque. Prends-moi. Fais-moi sentir que je suis à toi, rien qu‘à toi. »   
Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre sa respiration ni de lui adresser une réponse, elle ouvrit son pantalon avant de coller son intimité moite contre sa virilité qui durcit instantanément. A ce contact chaud, Itachi oublia leur situation, l’Akatsuki qui, en ce moment, devait certainement débattre pour les éliminer. Il oublia tout sauf l’ardeur du désir qu‘il éprouvait pour sa maîtresse comme elle s‘abandonnait aux choix qu‘il ferait les concernant. Espoir comme désespoir disparurent face à l‘appel du plaisir. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent alors qu’Itachi prit possession de son plus précieux trésor d’un coup de rein énergique. Avec fougue, sans se soucier de la froideur du carrelage, Anko le chevaucha, aspirant toute la turgescence dans les tréfonds de son corps, gémissant sourdement lorsque le membre imposant la possédait à la faire hurler. Le criminel l’embrassait sans fin, dégustant sa bouche, suçotant les lèvres charnues. Chaque estocade les emmenait au plus loin des terres du plaisir avant la vague ultime de la volupté.  
L’orgasme les surprit tous deux, les privant d’énergie. Tremblant, les membres flageolant, Itachi sentit Anko se blottir au creux de ses bras. Un long silence s’installa entre eux, comme si les anciens compagnons du criminel se dressaient entre eux pour les séparer.  
« Ils vont tout tenter pour qu’on ne soit plus ensemble, lui souffla le brun. Mais je ne le permettrais pas, je te le promets.  
— Nous allons devoir rester ici, sans sortir, n’est-ce pas?  
— Je le crains. »  
Un curieux mélange d’indifférence et d’apaisement les envahit avant que le sommeil ne les gagne l‘un et l‘autre, encore enlacés sur le sol de la salle de bain.  
  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Les doigts de Sasori dansaient sur les touches blanches et noires du piano de l’hôtel quand Deidara rentra de sa visite à l’appartement. Le blond resta quelques instants sans mot dire, ensorcelé par le morceau joué par son compagnon. Ce n’était pas n’importe quel morceau. C’était celui qu’il avait joué le jour où ils avaient fêté le succès de leur assaut sur le village caché de la Pluie. L’artificier ignorait le nom de cette musique et il s’en moquait. Ce dont il était certain, c’était que cette suite de notes possédait la sonorité de la victoire. Les leurs jusqu’à la défaite et l’humiliation. Ce n’était pas très approprié en cet instant. Itachi allait les mener droit à leurs pertes. A la sienne en particulier, même si le blond s’en moquait. Ils avaient perdu la guerre. Et lui n’avait jamais vraiment rien gagné. Bien sûr, il avait pu s’adonner à son art pleinement, pu raser des villages entiers. Mais il n’avait jamais pu recréer l’art ultime, le plus beau chef d’œuvre lui-même. Il l’avait vue, dans les étreintes sauvages où Itachi donnait du plaisir à cette fille, où son corps tout entier reflétait tout l’art du désir.   
Plongé dans sa réflexion, Deidara ne réalisa pas immédiatement que Sasori avait terminé de jouer et l’observait.  
« Tu lui as parlé? Commença le rouquin, faisant allusion à Anko.  
— Hein? Ah! Oui, répliqua l’artificier. Evidemment, tu te doutes bien qu’elle a refusé de me suivre sagement.   
— Je suppose qu’on n’aura pas le choix, continua le Marionnettiste. Si Itachi ou la fille ne veulentt pas entendre raison, nous n’aurons pas d’autres choix que de les éliminer tous les deux. L’éliminer elle seule est trop risqué ; Itachi n’est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère. Et nous confronter à lui risquerait d’attirer les autorités.  
— De toute façon, rétorqua sèchement Deidara, je refuse de finir mes années en prison à cause de cet imbécile.   
— Aucun d’entre nous ne le veut, je te signale. Nous allons les surveiller et aviser de tout ça dans les jours à venir. Ils ne pourront pas rester enfermés sans pouvoir se nourrir. Et nous filtrerons toutes les entrées, au cas où Itachi se ferait livrer des aliments. »  
Le blond ne trouva rien à y redire.   
« J’oubliais, reprit Sasori.  
— Quoi donc?  
— Des ninjas de Konoha sont venus questionner des employés de l’hôtel sur la fille.  
— Ce n’est pas ce que j’appelle une bonne nouvelle, maugréa Deidara.  
— Tant que les deux amoureux, fit le rouquin sur un ton méprisant, s’entêtent à rester enfermés dans l’appartement, il n’y a rien à craindre.   
— Raison de plus pour les surveiller et d’agir si besoin est. Mais de toute façon, cette situation ne pourra pas durer éternellement. Itachi le sait. La seule question est : quand? »  
Les jeux étaient faits.   
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Les jours passaient dans le petit appartement dans la langueur, entrecoupé d‘agitation de la part d‘Itachi qui déplaçait les meubles, calfeutrait les fenêtres, les enfermant chaque jour un peu plus. La faim grandissait. Et, comme l’avait prévu Sasori, Itachi avait tenté de se faire livrer des courses alimentaires par ses collègues mais aucun d’entre eux ne s’étaient présentés à l’appartement. Les membres de l’Akatsuki avaient veillé à cela. Itachi l’avait senti rapidement quand le vieux lui avait dit entre deux silences au téléphone « qu’il ne voulait pas avoir d’ennuis ». Sasori les avait-il menacés? Achetés? A dire vrai, le brun s’en moquait. Tout ce qu’il voyait, c’est qu’Anko sombrait dans le mutisme et restait apathique, même quand, avec tendresse, il lui donnait à manger. Allongée en permanence sur le lit, ses yeux fixaient souvent le vide, son visage se creusait chaque jour davantage. Rares étaient les fois où, mue par la faim qui la tenaillait, la jeune femme se jetait sur un morceau de pain ou sur les restes du pot de confiture. Itachi avait hurlé de colère avant de se calmer. L’enfermement, la folie qui en découlait faisait patiemment son œuvre. Sasori ou Deidara n’avaient pas besoin de leur rendre visite, de le harceler de questions ou de la menacer de mort ; ils s’étaient montrés plus diaboliques que ça, en fin de compte. Itachi et Anko se condamnaient eux-mêmes en s’aimant librement. Mais ils ne prenaient conscience des conséquences dans l’affamement. Comme réduits à l’état d’animal, plus rien n’avait de logique, si ce n’est dans les étreintes qu’ils s’accordaient.  
  
Il était allé frapper chez sa voisine de pallier mais cette dernière lui avait violemment claqué la porte au nez, arguant qu’elle ne se mêlait jamais des affaires des autres. Itachi comprit que personne ne viendrait les aider. Et, curieusement, il se sentit soulagé.  
Lorsqu’il rentra dans l’appartement, Anko sommeillait. Il la regarda. Elle était revenue à ses côtés et cela lui suffisait. Mais ils allaient mourir. C’était tellement évident et tellement simple finalement. Il la réveilla.  
« Es-tu prête? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
— Oui. »  
Ils en avaient parlé à bâtons rompus mais trop effrayés, ils ne s’y étaient pas encore résolus. Finie cette destruction d’eux-mêmes. Ils étaient déjà trop anéantis. Finie la peur de mourir. Tant qu’ils mouraient main dans la main. Pourvu que ça soit rapide. Leurs morts seraient sans doute relayés dans les journaux. Ferait scandale. Mais ils auraient au moins gagné la liberté d’être ensemble et de mourir ensemble.   
Anko sourit, elle n’avait plus peur. Son corps amaigri ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, juste les mains d’Itachi qui la revêtait de sa robe préférée. Il chercha son manteau de l’Akatsuki dans son armoire avant de s’en parer. En l’espace d’un instant, elle le revit, tel qu’elle avait appris à l’aimer. Si beau. Si dangereux. Si vénéneux.   
Fermement, il la tint serrée contre lui alors qu’ils sortaient de l’appartement. La nuit était tombée sur la petite ville dans laquelle ils marchèrent des heures durant. Ils étaient suivis, Itachi le sentit mais n’éprouva rien. Deidara et Sasori ne devaient attendre que ça. Leur victoire à eux. Mais cela n’avait plus tellement d’importance. Pas plus lorsque, traversant le quai, les premiers rayons de soleil perçaient à travers les nuages gris, en un éclair, une violente explosion les tua sur le coup. La douleur fut brève. Mais ils étaient enfin libres.


End file.
